


Rorschach Blacks

by briose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF Bellatrix, Black Family, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mary Sue-ish by the end prolly, Original Character(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Self-Insert, Wizarding Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briose/pseuds/briose
Summary: She was a contrary child even before. Her first life. The Black family name was such a flimsy, little and unimportant thing in the overall perspective that she couldn't even mime that she cared about any of it. It was one of her more deplorable habits, losing the small details until she'd eventually lose the whole picture. But it was fine, magic is real after all.Or: She was reborn as Bellatrix Black. She had read the Harry Potter books but she could now barely remember that she was supposed to be evil in those. She didn't really care for anything surrounding her. And then she fell in love with the world.





	Rorschach Blacks

Bellatrix Black. She was born 11th october 1951 to Cygnus Black III and Druella Black née Rosier. It was a truly delicious scandal. The Blacks' young 13 years old boy left the 20 year old Druella pregnant. The ladies smiled behind fine tea cups while making sharp remarks of how lucky the dear Druella had been. Marrying in such a good family.  
After the prior dreadful scandal that put her maidenhood to question, no respectable pureblood family scion had come forth for an engagement proposal. It was such a pity at first, Druella's good looks not being bred, the ladies tittered. But who could have known, saccharine smiles dripping poison carefully hidden behind the china whispered, that the Black boy would be stupid enough to actually leave her pregnant. Of course the whole affair was kept quite hush hush but the little baby bump was quite obvious. White was a dreadful color when you tried to hide something.  
The whore and the boy groom. It was frankly hilarious.

Pollux was livid when he found out about it. Cygnus brought his bride-to-be to the family manor, breaking the oh so happy new. He immediately questioned Cygnus in his office, leaving Druella in the foyer to be entertained by Irma. Pollux locked eyes on his son. Cygnus looked like a kneazle bringing corpses of small animals to it's master, you could see smug satisfaction shining in the boys' eyes. Well, thought Pollux, feeling proud are we now.  
His hands were shacking with anger. Pollux went for the tumbler with the firewhiskey and poured himself two generous fingers. After finishing his drink in quick mouthfuls all the anger was drained and what was left was resignation.  
The family curse showed young in Cygnus. Blood breeds true in the end and the Black madness touches all Blacks. They are all doomed, he thought gloomy. Pollux would have to go with Cygnus to apply for emancipation and then go to the goblin bank and have the inheritance paper drawn up. Pollux decided to give him the Chatsworth estate. It had been closed off for quite some time and Alphard already said he didn't want it. It was perfect that way.  
As for money, Pollux didn't plan to give him that much, a few thousands galleons should tide Druella and Cygnus over until the small businesses they will inherit from the Rosier side will kick in. And at that point they should have nothing to do with the Black family.  
Pollux could feel the anger trickle little by little and in the end they had a shouting match complete with threatening wand waving and vows of never speaking again. Merlin, thought Pollux, Cygnus didn't even have his OWL levels yet.  
Irma had no opinion over the whole thing. It was what it was. In the end she'd get a grandchild and it wasn't like her and Pollux were particularly wiser regarding the proper age for such things. 

The wedding took place, the biggest event of the year of course, and anyone worth knowing in the pureblood society was present. Of course including the whole of the Black family. Even darling Dorea with her Potter husband had shown up. The pregnancy was easy but Druella was never able to bring herself to love it. All she could think of was her loss and the bitter taste of resignation.  
She was strong armed throughout the whole ordeal and she could feel the acidic taste of bitterness on the back of her tongue. Druella may have been dripping in finery, silks and jewelry but all she could concentrate on was how stupid she had been. Allowing Cygnus discover the pregnancy before being able to abort was the biggest mistake of her life. Well not truly, meeting Cygnus at all took the first place. Druella had no idea how she didn't realize she was manipulated. She thought she was playing the game when in all honesty she didn't even see the board.  
Druella just spent the rest of the wedding viciously sick with the low boiling anger and shame, not paying attention to the ceremony or the party. After the first few faux pas she was silently herded in a seat at a table somewhere off side and left to stew.  
Cygnus looked throughout it all so infuriatingly smug that Druella was left at the end of it all with a bone deep weariness.  


A few months after the wedding, sitting in her new bedroom at the Chatsworth estate, Druella realized she was being purposefully avoided by the other witch ladies. Druella watched her owl return with yet another of her letters.  
The gorgeous estate and the money did nothing to improve Druella's mood. Cygnus was back at Hogwarts, in the process of obtaining his OWLs and NEWTs grades so he could obtain the board member seat from the family. Curse the Blacks, they were all a plague on earth. And now Druella would give birth to another one.  
Druella would remember the birth even more vividly because it was the day she saw her omen of death. Right as she was reclining in the sun alcove by the window breathing some of the october air, a handsome black augurey perched on the window sill crying sadly at her. Right on cue the contractions started and the house-elf apparated and whisked her off to St. Mungo's.  
The birth was difficult, lengthy and painful. Sitting on the hospital bed and hearing the tiny wails Druella felt empty. It was the beginning of the end of her life.  
And so Druella remembered 11th october as the day when she started to hate Bellatrix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the 13 yo Cygnus being Bella's dad is true if you check the Black tree. Of course most think that it's just JK Rowling's bad math. But I started to think that that sorta situation could have very well actually happen. And this is basically the underage thing, it's the only reason I added the underage tag but the story is mostly general audiences. Well, while I intend to eventually incorporate in the story all of the details about Bella's birth I just wanted to say this will be the only underage sex instance in the whole story. Generally it will be for gen audiences and I don't really wanna do a main pairing. Maybe something like some side ones. Romance just won't be the focus. I kinda wanna explore how magical the world truly is and maybe dip into some politics. The Black family as a whole is kinda tragic so maybe this will be a bit of a fix-it. It's a self-insert, yes, but it's kinda only loosely based on me. I'm a student and am kinda bad about focusing on stuff so please be patient with me. Please leave kind words, you can be as critique-i as you'd like but if they're malicious and there are enough of that type of reviews I'll just lose interest honestly. Thank you for reading the story.


End file.
